The elite bounty hunters
by Vex Crimson
Summary: Hi this my first story and I hope you enjoy it. basically it's going to be Skulduggery Pleasant with my own characters.
1. Chaos

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chaos**_

Chaos ensued. Sorcerers were dashing around wildly all around them. They'd just come back from a mission in Greece where they had to stop a rogue sorcerer from revealing himself to the mortals. Me, Vex Crimson, and my squad of elite bounty hunters were on our way to a briefing with the Grand Mage and the Elders when a bomb was heard on the lower levels and we were sent to check it out by the Sanctuary's administrator.

Suddenly we were attacked by a group of mages. After staring at them, I punched a young, blonde mage (no older than 100) across the jaw and he went flying across the corridor. I saw one of my men, an Indian Mage by the name of Severus Ash, get knocked down by a man the size of a mountain, but then another one of our men, an English elemental known as Brutus Quest, lowered the air pressure around the giant, suffocating him. Then it clicked. This group was just a distraction. I sent an English Necromancer by the name of Bane Humble along with two Russian mages, another Necromancer named Erica Fade and an Energy Thrower called Legacy Rapture to check on the Grand Mage and the Elders.

After we finished dealing with the rest of the ambush, we raced back to the council rooms, where we met Bane, Erica & Legacy.

"Elder Silver's in his room" Legacy said, clearly panting with his cheeks completely red.

"So is Elder Ballad." added Erica.

Then Bane, his eyes wide in shock, replied "But Grand Mage Luck isn't in her room!"

"Oh My God," said an English Necromancer called Dawn Fang. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"I think we should just assume that she's already dead." answered Severus.

"Uh well, so do I" agreed an Indian Energy Thrower who went by the name of Megane Echo.

An Irish Energy Thrower called Victor Diablo said "Come on guys. We were payed to do as the Sanctuary told us to."

Then Quest said "Well then, what do the Sanctuary want us to do?"

An English Sigil Master named Paige Halo asked "Yeah, what does the Sanctuary want us to do?"

Then I answered "It doesn't matter what the Sanctuary wants us to do, we should do this anyway because I know the Sanctuary will pay us a lot of money. So I'm going to do it and anyone who wants some money can come too."

They all then stood there for a moment considering it, then there was a chorus of agreements and we marched out of the Sanctuary aware of our new mission with only one complication, where on earth was the Grand Mage?


	2. Preparing For The Mission

Chapter 2

Preparing For The Mission

After we'd left the Sanctuary we went back to our headquarters in Stratford-Upon-Avon, an inconspicuous hide-out from those people we'd wronged over the years, to collect up our kit and make a plan.

I was wearing dark boots, khaki trousers, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a loose, dark grey T-shirt, my usual black gloves and a dark green cloak. Just before I left to go to the meeting, I slipped my twin pistols into my pockets and put my AC-420 rifle down the back of my suitcase in case of an emergency.

I strode down the stairs of our gargantuan 15 bedroom mansion, and at the bottom of the stairs I met with Megane and Victor, who were arguing over whose shotgun was better, and we went to the meeting in the basement. When we got to the meeting Paige was saying that we should split into groups. Around the table was Halo, Ash, Humble, Rapture and now Echo and Diablo.

Then Ash asked "Well what do you think Crimson?"

I replied "I want to hear what you guys have to say first."

Paige then said slowly "So I can carry on now."

I nodded.

Halo said gleefully "Thanks." And continued on with her speech.

Chapter 2

Preparing For The Mission

After we'd left the Sanctuary we went back to our headquarters in Stratford-Upon-Avon, an inconspicuous hide-out from those people we'd wronged over the years, to collect up our kit and make a plan.

I was wearing dark boots, khaki trousers, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a loose, dark grey T-shirt, my usual black gloves and a dark green cloak. Just before I left to go to the meeting, I slipped my twin pistols into my pockets and put my AC-420 rifle down the back of my suitcase in case of an emergency.

I strode down the stairs of our gargantuan 15 bedroom mansion, and at the bottom of the stairs I met with Megane and Victor, who were arguing over whose shotgun was better, and we went to the meeting in the basement. When we got to the meeting Paige was saying that we should split into groups. Around the table was Halo, Ash, Humble, Rapture and now Echo and Diablo.

Then Ash asked "Well what do you think Crimson?"

I replied "I want to hear what you guys have to say first."

Paige then said slowly "So I can carry on now."

I nodded.

Halo said gleefully "Thanks." And continued on with her speech.

Chapter 2

Preparing For The Mission

After we'd left the Sanctuary we went back to our headquarters in Stratford-Upon-Avon, an inconspicuous hide-out from those people we'd wronged over the years, to collect up our kit and make a plan.

I was wearing dark boots, khaki trousers, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a loose, dark grey T-shirt, my usual black gloves and a dark green cloak. Just before I left to go to the meeting, I slipped my twin pistols into my pockets and put my AC-420 rifle down the back of my suitcase in case of an emergency.

I strode down the stairs of our gargantuan 15 bedroom mansion, and at the bottom of the stairs I met with Megane and Victor, who were arguing over whose shotgun was better, and we went to the meeting in the basement. When we got to the meeting Paige was saying that we should split into groups. Around the table was Halo, Ash, Humble, Rapture and now Echo and Diablo.

Then Ash asked "Well what do you think Crimson?"

I replied "I want to hear what you guys have to say first."

Paige then said slowly "So I can carry on now."

I nodded.

Halo said gleefully "Thanks." And continued on with her speech.

Chapter 2

Preparing For The Mission

After we'd left the Sanctuary we went back to our headquarters in Stratford-Upon-Avon, an inconspicuous hide-out from those people we'd wronged over the years, to collect up our kit and make a plan.

I was wearing dark boots, khaki trousers, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a loose, dark grey T-shirt, my usual black gloves and a dark green cloak. Just before I left to go to the meeting, I slipped my twin pistols into my pockets and put my AC-420 rifle down the back of my suitcase in case of an emergency.

I strode down the stairs of our gargantuan 15 bedroom mansion, and at the bottom of the stairs I met with Megane and Victor, who were arguing over whose shotgun was better, and we went to the meeting in the basement. When we got to the meeting Paige was saying that we should split into groups. Around the table was Halo, Ash, Humble, Rapture and now Echo and Diablo.

Then Ash asked "Well what do you think Crimson?"

I replied "I want to hear what you guys have to say first."

Paige then said slowly "So I can carry on now."

I nodded.

Halo said gleefully "Thanks." And continued on with her speech.

After everyone had spoken we voted on Halo's plan to split up into groups. We knew that the Grand Mage was going to be in the UK. Me and Fang were to go to Wales, while Ash and Halo travelled to Scotland, whereas Fade, Humble and Rapture searched through Ireland, and Echo, Diablo and Quest stayed and searched through England and we all set out at once.


End file.
